Damn Punk The Sequel
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Ten years later and they meet again. This time can they all stay together when Vince McMahon really wants to shake things up for them? On hold


Damn Punk 2 The Sequel

This is the sequel to Damn Punk. Almost ten years later and they lost contact with each other. Or I should say for the most part. Three people are missing though. The two wild girls from the class of 2002 and the popular girl from the class 2001. It is now 2012 and what happens when Matt and Jeff Hardy meets the girls all over again.

XXXXX

Pairings

Matt/Joanna

Shannon/Jakie

Jeff/AJ

Shawn/Sandra

CM Punk/Maranda Moore

XXXXX

New Characters

Maranda Moore

Age: 27

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

From: Cameron North Carolina

Related to Shannon Moore

XXXXX

Chapter 1

Welcome to the WWE

-June 4, 2012-

Joanna Armstrong and the two Cena girls had arrived at the arena where Raw and Smackdown were combined for the night. They looked at one another confused and a little worried. They went inside slowly together as a team.

-Inside-

Matt, Jeff, John, and Shannon hung out together.

"Man I can't believe how much we have changed." Said John looking down at his watch.

"We are much older man and there is nothing that we can do about it." Said Shannon frowning.

Three women walked in. One had black hair and beautiful blue eyes. (Joanna) One had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. (Jakie) And the final girl had red hair and blue eyes. (AJ)

Shannon whistled. "Man that blonde sure has it all."

John rolled his eyes. "If I knew better I know two of them." He said in a low voice.

They saw them and came over.

"Well if it isn't the Matt Hardy." Said the woman with the black hair.

"Yes and who might you be?" he asked raising an eye brow.

She raised her pierced eye brow up and shook her head softly. "I guess it has been too long to remember anything." She whispered softly.

John looked at the two girls that weren't talking. "If I knew better I say I know the two of you."

The blonde smiled. "Of course you would say that Johnny boy." She whispered in a low dangerous voice.

"Wait a minute. Jakie is that you?" He asked as his eyes went wide.

Jakie smiled. "Ah you caught me in my own act bro."

Shannon looked at her in shock. "So you're telling me that this beautiful blonde bombshell is Jakie?"

Jakie began to laugh. "It's good to see you too Moore."

The red head rolled her eyes. "Damn Jakie you sure know how to ruin things."

"Shut it."

John rolled his eyes. "You are my little sister ain't yah." He asked the red head.

"Damn it. Nothing gets past you does it?"

John shook his head. "It sure the hell doesn't."

"Then who is this if we got the Cena girls here?" asked Shannon.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes. "Duh how could you forget about me Shan?" She sounded hurt.

"No way is that you Anna?"

"It's Joanna you idiot!" she hissed.

Shannon held his hands up in defeat. "Sorry."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You better be sorry."

"Ow."

She rolled her eyes. "That didn't hurt Shannon."

"Yeah it did."

"Oh you spoiled little punk."

Jakie chuckled. "Ok you two enough is enough. We got a show to do."

"Let's rock this joint up." Said Joanna smirking.

"Let's get this damn show rolling!" said AJ chuckling.

"Wait we don't know who we are working with or what show we are on." Said Jakie biting her lip.

"Oh that is rather easy." Said a male voice that belonged to none other than Vince McMahon.

They turned around quickly.

"Jakie will be working with Shannon Moore."

Jakie and Shannon looked at one another.

"As a couple of course."

"A couple?" Said Jakie softly. She bit her lip knowing that nothing good was going to come out of this.

"Joanna will be working with Matt Hardy."

"What?!" Said Joanna in anger.

"As a couple as well. Then AJ will be working with Jeff as a couple but she will also be working with John."

AJ mentally slapped her self.

"Then there is a new girl by the name of Maranda Moore. She will be working with Punk."

"MY LITTLE SISTER WORKING WITH PUNK! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO ALLOW THAT!" yelled Shannon.

"Mr. Moore do you want to be fired."

"No of course not."

"Then leave her be." He looked at the group. "Well see you all out there tonight." He said leaving them right there.

Jakie let out a sigh. "Damn him any way."

"Well looks like we have to change." Said Joanna.

"Our attire sucks." Said AJ.

The three of them left as fast as they could to get away from the guys. Each one of the girls went to their own area of the women's locker room.

-Women's Locker room-

"Did you see what happened to Jeffy." Said Jakie in shock. "He changed his hair color."

"Yeah odd. I liked his blonde hair, but his purple hair is better. I think he has gone gothic on us." Said AJ chuckling.

"And you went preppy on us."

"I did not."

"Well I have to dress punk since Vince is making me date Shannon Moore."

"Well we can help you." Said Joanna.

"You two will help me?"

"Hell yeah sis. Remember the saying we are together thick and through thin." Said AJ.

"Of course. I remember."

XXXXX

Well that is the end of chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully review.


End file.
